Gralien Android Pilot Z3D
"When my experiment is complete, EVERYONE will marvel at my masterpiece. Even YOU will be unable to deny THE PERFECTION THAT I WILL CREATE!" ~ Z3D raging at Heartman for questioning the creation of Homunculus in PROJECT: HOMUNCULUS. Gralien Android Pilot Z3D is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. He is held in high esteem back on his home planet of Glauc, & is well recognized in the field of science. Appearance Z3D is a humanoid alien built with cybernetic parts & synthetic tissue. His appearance gives off the impression that he could be a living creature, but that's because he conceals his cybernetics with a medium gray shirt, black jeans, black shoes, & black gloves. Usually, his left glove is bigger than his right glove for some reason. This could be because one hand is stronger than the other, but this is currently unknown. His face is identical to every other Gralien Android, outfitted with shiny silver skin, dark almond eyes, sharp teeth, & short spikes running down the middle of his head In Stupid Mickey's Dark Secret, he utilized a holographic disguise to make himself look exactly like Lord Ferronidas so that he could deceive Stupid Mickey. In PROJECT: HOMUNCULUS, his left hand was bitten off, exposing numerous wires, but since then, he replaced his dismembered hand with a new one, which gave him electric powers. In Super Battle Bros: When Worlds Collide, he used more holograms to resemble Big Smoke & Keemstar. History Many years ago, the Gralien Republic was in need of a grand army. Since they had perfected their cloning technology & improved on their mass assembly skills, an army of Gralien Androids was created, built out of strong metals & synthetic tissue. At an unknown point in time, one such Gralien was designated as Z3D. He was specifically built to pilot saucers & travel to other planets, observing, analyzing, examining, studying, & sometimes even abducting other species. But out of all the worlds Z3D had been to, he took a great interest in one particular planet: Earth. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH) Personality Z3D is remarkably intelligent, seemingly smarter than any other Human. He has discovered & studied countless species across numerous worlds, & for some reason has an unusual interest in planet Earth. More specifically, he is interested in the creation of life, as evident by his interest in Mickey. His colleagues believe he is obsessed with humanity, & Z3D knows it. Z3D believes whatever he does happens for a good reason. In his eyes, he does what he must; a machine to accomplish whatever task is laid out for him to do. Z3D is fully capable of emotion, although he rarely expresses it. But when he does, there's no telling what he could do. For instance, he has a massive god complex, particularly gained after he created Homunculus. Upon doing so, he claimed that he finally knew what it felt like to be God. He showed genuine anger to Heartman when questioned about whether or not he should create Homunculus. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Cybernetic Strength: Like his fellow Androids, Z3D was built to have beyond Human strength. As seen with his fight against the Corn Bros. in Super Battle Bros: When Worlds Collide, most of Z3D's punches easily knocked back Corn Man, who is also beyond Human. Cybernetic Speed: Z3D was built with quick reflexes so that he could correct an error before it even occurred. This was seen when he immediately counter-attacked Corn Man, who tried to plant corn in his head. Invulnerability: As a cybernetic being, Z3D's body is made out of metal. It is unknown what exactly he's made of, but whatever it is, it's highly durable. Z3D & his brethren were built with low-functioning pain sensors, meaning that they'll still feel something when taking damage, but they do not necessarily feel pain. When fighting the Corn Bros, he was able to shrug off most of their attacks. Even the Photosynthesis Beam didn't seem to hurt him that much, & that was a combination of 2 beams focused into 1. Technological Compatibility: Z3D is capable of linking his body & mind to other types of machinery. For instance, through a cord, he could plug into a computer & see whatever's on it, or he could affix a mechanical weapon to his body. This ability is also handy during self-repair. Skilled Marksmanship: Z3D has experience with multiple types of firearms. He wields a Lazer Tazer, which is a paralyzing weapon commonly used by Gralien Androids, & he also has a plasma pistol, which he contemplated on using against Heartman, but changed his mind. Proficient Piloting Skills: Z3D was built to be a pilot, so he was programmed with the sufficient skills to be labeled as such. He has traveled to many far away worlds without ever getting lost. Holographic Shapeshifting: A special modification he made to himself, Z3D can utilize holographic technology to make himself appear as someone else. He activates it by thinking who he wishes to look like, & then waves his right hand over his left. The true extent to how many people he can impersonate is unknown. However, while he may steal one's appearance & personality, he cannot inherit their powers & abilities, meaning that he has to copy them himself. The people he has transformed into include: * Lord Ferronidas * Big Smoke (using Dan's likeness) * Keemstar (also using Dan's likeness) Special Powers Superior Intellect: Z3D is, without question, the most intelligent of the Gralien Androids. He is well renowned in the field of science, particularly with technology & biology, even smart enough to modify his own body & create a living organism all on his own. Like all Gralien Androids, he has access to a special database that provides information to him at will. All he has to do is think about the answer to a question & he'll have it. Digital Immortality: Gralien Androids lack what all living beings have; a soul. However, Z3D still has an "essence". If his physical body should ever face irreparable damage, his personality & overall character are still linked to a special database, which can be tapped into to find his "soul" & put it in a new body. He is immortal in the sense that he could always come back. Electrokinesis: Z3D can manipulate the element of electricity to his advantage. * Supercharge: Z3D can concentrate enough electricity in a particular part of his body & expel it in a supercharged attack. For instance, he has a Supercharged Punch, as seen in his battle with the Corn Bros. * Electromagnetic Pulse: Z3D can release an E.M.P. from his body. He can use it as both an attack & as a means of shutting off machinery. The full range of this attack is unknown. * Discharge: By leaping into the air & striking down with his fist, Z3D can create a massive electrical discharge that sends waves of harmful electricity, zapping anyone or anything in its path. * Summoning: By sending electromagnetic frequencies in the air, Z3D can capture someone's attention to summon them to his aid. He does this to Homunculus when he needs him present. * Electric Equilibrium: Z3D is not an organic lifeform, & does not need food, water, or even air to survive. All he needs is energy to power his cybernetic body. In a way, his diet consists of electricity. * Electrical Brainwashing: Similar to how he summons others using EM waves & frequencies, Z3D can use them in a harmful way, as well. By scrambling the thought patterns in someone's brain, Z3D can essentially control someone's mind, but for a limited time only. He used this ability to enter Area 51 without anyone being able to stop him. Moveset Download: Perhaps Z3D's deadliest power, he can focus all of his mental power to essentially download someone's fight pattern & abilities in an attempt to replicate them. It is unknown as to what the true limit of this power is. *'Sonic OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH:' In his Big Smoke form, Z3D was able to emit a loud moaning sound that was powerful enough to send the Corn Bros. flying to the other side of Dan's backyard. *'Journalism Beam:' In his Keemstar form, Z3D could fire a powerful red beam of energy from his finger. It could match the intensity of 1 Photosynthesis Beam, but not 2. Equipment Lazer Tazer: All Gralien Androids are given a Lazer Tazer, a small gun which can paralyze someone by emitting invisible electric waves to stun their body. Z3D used to have a red one, but since he's been doing his job so well, he was given a blue one to signify his rank. Scanner: Another standard device given to Graliens, Z3D has a scanning device that can analyze a person & figure out who or what they are. To read the data it collects, Z3D has to pull out a string that has the data encoded on it, but it can only be seen by his eyes. If anyone else tried to look at it, it would seem as if it didn't say anything. This particular model of scanner is actually obsolete, which is why Z3D has not been seen using it throughout the series. Plasma Pistol: Z3D has never been seeing using this, but he has a plasma pistol that he almost used on Heartman. Weaknesses As far as weaknesses go, Z3D only has a few. For starters, his arrogance derives from his god complex; he believes he is a superior being amongst lesser beings, for he has mastered the creation of life. Unfortunately, his hubris cost him his own hand. He is also vulnerable to the effects of Dan's Meme Radio, which upon being bass boosted, damaged Z3D's hearing. He actually had to get his audio receptors fixed because of that. Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Graliens Category:Gralien Androids Category:Cyborgs Category:Intellects Category:Monsters Category:Scientists Category:Form-Changers Category:Gods Category:Immortal Category:Gralien Republic Category:SBB Participants